Heir to the Throne
by Ra's al Bane
Summary: Damian al Ghul has been training all his life to take the mantle of the demon when ever his grandfather, Ra's al Ghul, decides to pass on the torch. Ra's decides to eliminate his enemies, the Justice League, once and for all so he is able to cleanse the world of its corruption by expanding the league of shadows. He sends Damian to cripple the League by taking down the Team.
1. Prologue

Heir to the Throne

Book 1: Dawn of the Demon

Prologue

He stayed in the shadows watching the castle from the top of a tree. He noticed two guards at the gate and two in each tower on the corners of the castle. He needed to get inside. He threw a smoke pellet at the guards guarding the gate. He leaped into the direction of the first guard. As the second looked in the direction of which the smoke pellet came, he was knocked off balance by a sweep kick. Once on the ground, he was subdued. The guards looked down to see what would emerge when the smoked cleared. As it did, they saw nothing. Suddenly the door to the tower opened up. The guards reached for their swords but they were too late. The boy at the door leaped and threw two shuriken hitting two guards. As they went down he attacked the final guard with his sword. The guard was good, but he was better. He ran forward, did a back flip off the wall and kicked the guard in the face. Rendering him unconscious.

Now that he was inside the castle it was time for him to accomplish his objective: get to the throne room and assassinate the head of the castle. Ra's al Ghul. When he made it into the throne room he was caught by surprise. Although he did find someone on the throne, it was not the demon. It was Talia. "You have done well. Much better than I had expected." She said. There was something about the way she said it. Something was wrong. As he thought about this, a man leaped from above him preparing to drive a fatal blow with his sword. The boy dodged the attack just before the sword hit him. He looked at the man who attacked him. "Ra's." The boy said. Ra's gave the boy a mischievous smile then attacked. The boy drew his sword and blocked the attack. He attempted a sweep kick but Ra's effortlessly dodged with a back flip. As he landed he noticed three shuriken flying in his direction. While dodging each with his sword, he noticed a smoke pellet in the boy's hand. Ra's leapt forward as the pellet went off. The boy attempted to attack Ra's from behind but was swept off his feet by a kick from Ra's, When the smoke cleared the boy was on the ground with a sword pointed at his chest.

"Sloppy, but an efficient attempt." said Ra's.

"I apologize, grandfather. Next time I swear there will be no mistakes." Said the boy as he knelt before Ra's.

"There will not be a next time." Said the demon. The boy looked worried.

"But grandfather, I am sure that I will.." Said the boy before he was cut off by his mother.

"Damian! " Said Talia, who got up from the throne to let her father sit. Damian fell silent, bowing his head in shame. He knew that calling like that was disrespectful.

"There will not be a next time because I feel you are ready. Your mother and I both agree." Said Ra's. Damian raised his head in both joy and disbelief. "I am sending you after the sidekicks of those who have stood in my way. Specifically the sidekick of one whom I had once could have taken my throne. They call him, Robin. His leader, Batman, once showed me the same potential I see in you, Damian. But now, he is a threat. I want you to take away someone who is close to him. But he will not be alone. I am more than sure that he is no match for you, but his friends may be an issue. Deal with them in whatever way you please. Your mission starts tomorrow. Go and rest, we will see you off in the morning."

"Thank you, grandfather." Damian said as he stood up, bowed to Ra's, and went off to his room. Ra's glanced over at Talia who had a worried look on her face. "You feel that I should have told him." Ra's said knowingly.

"Yes, he has a right to know." Talia said staring at her father.

"Knowing would have only clouded his judgment. He's better off not knowing." Ra's had known his daughter would express this concern for her sons awareness but had hoped it would not be today.

"What would happen if Bruce found out?" Talia asked with concerned.

"Then it would be too late." Ra's said reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 1

Heir to the Throne

Book 1: Dawn of the Demon

Chapter 1

Gotham City, 7:00 a.m.

As the black chopper flew through Gotham's midmorning sky, Damian thought back to what Ra's had said the night before: " his friends may be an issue."

"So" he thought. "The Robin has friends. Perhaps I can utilize the league of assassins to distract the team. No. What is the old saying? You don't send a kid to do a man's job. Well, you also don't send a man to do a kid's job. Yes. I know what I must do." With that, he ordered the pilot to change course. First stop: Belle Reve.

Happy Harbor, 8:30 a.m.

"Recognized: Batman, 02. Recognized: Robin, B01." Batman and Robin joined the Team at the center of the mission room.

"7:00 a.m. this morning satellites detected an unidentified chopper flying through Gotham airspace. I moved to intercept when the chopper decided to change course." Said Batman.

"Any chance they were scared away because they heard the Batman lived there?" Said Wally in a mildly sarcastic tone. Everyone, except Batman, turned to smirk at his joke.

"Last known sighting of the chopper was over Belle Reve Parish." Said the dark knight.

"They're planning to breakout someone in Belle Reve penitentiary? But who?" Asked Aqualad.

"That is what I want the Team to find. Go to Belle Reve, find out who's trying to break someone out, stop them." Ordered Batman.

"It will be done." Said Aqualad. The Team gathered inside the Bio-ship and took off.

"Soooo...who do you think we're after?" Asked Wally leaning back in his chair.

"I wonder who the mystery person is trying to breakout." Added Artemis.

Belle Reve Penitentiary, 8:45 a.m.

Damian ordered his chopper to land near an open space blind to the penitentiary by cover of trees. He scoped the prison to see a point of entry. "An air vent on the roof." He thought. He hacked into the security cameras causing them to repeat the same footage in a loop to avoid detection. He grappled onto the roof then dived into the vent. He crawled around until he found the lunch room. He looked around until he found who he was looking for, Icicle Jr. He threw two smoke pellets around icicle. Icicle Jr looked around in shock and confused. Seconds later he was met with a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Asked Jr.

"Your new leader. Come with me." Demanded Damian.

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to see the end to the Justice League sidekicks?" Asked Damian.

"You mean Miss heartbreaker and Superbrat? Let's go." Agreed Icicle Jr. They climbed up to the roof.

"Pilot, I need you to bring the chopper to the south side of the roof." Damian ordered to his pilot via radio. As he finished he noticed six figures descend from the sky.

"Stop right there Icicle Jr and...and...a kid?" Yelled Wally, shocked to see a child broke out a prisoner at Belle Reve.

"I am not a child!" Yelled Damian as he threw two shuriken aimed at Wally's chest.

"Woah!" Said Wally as he dodged them. If it hadn't been for his superspeed, the shuriken would have hit their mark.

"Superboy, throw me toward the kid!" Robin said as he ran toward Superboy. Superboy picked up Robin and launched him toward Damian as Robin shifted into a kicking position. At the last second Damian dodged the kick and got into a fighting stance. Robin ran in for an attack as a block of ice formed in front of him.

"Our ride's here. Come on!" Said Damian to Icicle Jr.

"What about the sidekicks?" Asked Jr.

"They have other problems to worry about." As Damian said this, he threw two grenades in the direction of the Team.

"Grenade!" Yelled Aqualad. Robin grabbed the closest one to him and threw it into the air. He had no chance of reaching the second. Seeing this, Wally and Superboy rushed to his aid. Superboy shielded Robin as Wally ran to the bomb and threw it in the air. By the time that they had dealt with the grenades, the chopper was just a dot in the distance.

"They got away." Said Robin, narrowing his eyes looking in the distance.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll get them next time." Said Zatana, putting an arm on his shoulder.

Robin held up one of the shuriken Damian threw at Wally. His eyes widened in realization.

"League of Assassins." He thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Heir to the Throne

Book 1: Dawn of the Demon

Chapter 2

Happy Harbor, 12:30 p.m.

Batman, Robin, and Aqualad gather inside the mission room. Batman analyses the shuriken Robin had taken one out of the two aimed at Wally from the mission. The other Wally had kept as a souvenir. "The assassin who broke out Icicle Jr was no ordinary assassin. He seemed to be about eight maybe nine years old. I do not have much experience with the league of assassins but I'm sure they do not have a Jr league, do they? " Asked Aqualad.

"No, but this child must be very important to be let in by the league let alone be taught by Ra's al Ghul. This needs to be further investigated." Said Batman.

"Do you want the Team to investigate the league?" Asked Robin with a little excitement in his voice.

"No. The Team will intercept the mystery assassin if he appears again. I'll deal to the league myself." And with that, Batman headed toward the zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Batman, 02." Realizing there was nothing left to do, Robin and Aqualad went off to find the Team.

Infinity Island, 1:00 p.m.

"So...not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why did you spring ME out of Belle Reve. I mean, most people bent on destroying the League would go for someone more experienced like Mr. Freeze or Captain Cold or Killer Frost or or...my dad." Said Icicle Jr, feeling the disappointment that he would never amount the caliber that is his father.

"Adults would either slow me down or get in my way. Enough small talk, get on the chopper. We're headed to Santa Prisca." Said Damian. As they walked to the chopper, Icicle Jr had a semi-worried look on his face.

"Santa Prisca? As in, Venom filled Bane Santa Prisca? Why would we need to go there?" Asked Jr.

"To get a new recruit. Its either you can join me there or you can try to communicate with the Red Lanterns. Which will it be?" Said Damian as he got on board the the chopper. As Icicle Jr thought about this, the chopper began to ascend.

"Okay okay!" Icicle yelled as he jumped aboard. Damian shook his head knowingly.

Santa Prisca, 1:30 p.m.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Jr.

"I go in and get the recruit." Stated Damian.

"Oh, good, so I just came for the ride? I'm okay with that." Said Jr relieved.

"No. You're here in case the sidekicks come. For now, get on the computer and send out a transmission." Said Damian.

"A transmission? To who?" Asked Icicle.

"A transmission to the Red Lantern Corps. Tell them to send a Red Lantern to Infinity Island." Said Damian.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Asked Icicle.

"Yes. Tell them to send...Ragnar." With that, Damian exited the chopper and headed inside the factory. There he saw Bane with two minions and a younger version of Bane who seemed to be in his teens.

"Hola el niño. ¿Como estás? How are you? I got your message that you were coming. Ra's had not told me that I should be expecting a visit from you. Why the unexpected surprise?" Asked Bane walking up to greet Damian.

"The demon had sent me on a mission, one that I have found that I could not fulfill alone. I have come to recruit your new protégé, Cain Cortes." Said Damian.

"You may take him, on one condition. Tell me, what is your mission?" Asked Bane.

"I have been instructed to eliminate the one they call Robin, along with his team." Said Damian. Bane smiled and waved Cain to join Damian. The two of them joined Icicle Jr on board the chopper as it rose up and flew toward Infinity Island. "Did you send the transmission?"

"Yup. He's on his way to Infinity island." Said Icicle. "Icicle Jr." He said as he extended his hand to the muscular teen next to Damian.

"Cain." Said Cain, arms folded rejecting Jr's hand.

Infinity Island, 2:00 p.m.

As the plane began to descend, Damian noticed a red beam of light speeding toward them. "Get out!" Yelled Damian as he jumped to the ground, followed by Icicle Jr and Cain. The chopper behind them burst into flames with the impact of the light. They turned around to see who it was that destroyed the chopper. It was a young red lantern with his ring pointed toward them.

"Who dares to call out a red lantern!" Demanded the red lantern.

"It was I who sent for you." Said Damian. "I require your services in my mission to take down a team of sidekicks."

"Sidekicks? What need have I to take down sidekicks? They are beneath me. Besides, who are you to ask for my help?" Asked the red lantern.

"The team works under the Justice League. A team you would be most interested in. Mainly for the fact that a man you desire to destroy works with them. A man by the name of, Hal Jordan." Said Damian slightly smirking. The red lantern was taken by surprise. He lowered his ring and descended toward them.

"You have caught my attention. I am Ragnar and I will aid you in your mission to destroy these...sidekicks." Said Ragnar as he extended his hand toward Damian. Damian shook his hand and smiled.

"Welcome aboard." Said Icicle.

Blüdhaven, 9:30 p.m.

Four figures stand watch over the city, waiting. The sound of traffic below them, people going about their daily lives unaware of those above them. All is as it usually is in Blüdhaven at this time of night, then suddenly the sound of an alarm goes off.

"There." Said Damian as he rushed toward the direction of which the sound came, his team not to far behind.

"What exactly are we doing Blüdhaven especially at this time of night?" Asked Icicle as he ran behind Damian.

"We are here to recruit our last member." Said Damian as he leaped into an ally.

"Great. What's his name?" Asked Ragnar as he flew down to meet his team below.

"Not a he." Damian said as a figure popped out of the store adjacent to the ally.

"Who are you? If your expecting me to give up my loot you're going to have to pry it from my cold, dead talons." Said the mysterious figure.

"Don't you mean fingers?" Asked Cain as he prepared to attack.

"Nope." As the mysterious figure said this, her fingers turned into talons, her back sprouted wings and she took flight. Ragnar flew after her as Cain launched Damian and Icicle on top of the building. Then he began to climb. As the girl began to fly away from the scene, she is caught in a red beam of light then dragged back to where the others were. Ragnar set her down in front of Damian and Jr. By this time Cain had joined the group at the top of the roof.

"Who are you, the rejected Justice League. Or are you guys another group of their sidekicks." Said the girl.

"No, we are the ones who are going to put an end to them." Said Cain sternly.

"Oh. Well then, count me in." She said as she stood up. "Does this little club have a name?'

"No." Said Damian. "Do you?'

"Scarlet. Scarlet Ibis." She said.

"Welcome to the team, Scarlet." Said Damian as he shook her hand.

Later on the chopper ride back to Infinity Island, 9:56 p.m.

"Hey Damian, about our name." Began Icicle Jr.

"We don't have one." Said Damian

"Exactly! I was thinking something along the lines of: The Assassins!" Exclaimed Icicle.

"No. We don't have a name because we don't need a name. End of discussion." Said Damian.

"The Assassins? I like it." Said Scarlet.


End file.
